It's a Mad World
by PeculiarMadmoiselle
Summary: When J.J, Prentiss and Reid get lost in the back country of Montana they come across a small town with many secrets. Soon they fall victim to a psychotic family. Violence/Torture/Possible Rape, Post-Corazon  But ignoring Seaver, J.J's departure
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down on the dry Montana soil. The pavement on Route 94 seemed to be on fire in the ferocious heat. Most people with good sense were indoors depending on air conditioners or fans like life support. In the small nook of Custer County it seemed to be utterly deserted spare for a black SUV winding down the road. The BAU had just finished a case in one of the more populated towns. A week prior they received a case involving a child predator who was kidnapping young girls. It was a long strenuous case involving much anguish from grieving parents, confused locals and resistant police officers. The team simply just wanted to get home.

Prentiss was driving while J.J sat next to her in the passenger seat. Reid was in the back, his usual spot when it was the three of them. There was a lot of frustration at the moment. The GPS in this particular car was broken and they'd been trying to find there way back to Billings where the case was. The three had them had drove all the way out to Custer to check up with a possible witness, but then they received a phone call from Morgan. Rossi had dug something up and the unsub was apprehended. Now they just had to find there way back.

"Er, do you think it could've been that road back there?" Reid suggested sheepishly. He really didn't want to irritate his teammates anymore than they already were, but if there was any possibility he could figure out the way back he was going to make suggestions.

"No, it just leads back to the other road we were on before… I think," J.J responded as she tried to get service on her phone for the umpteenth time. With the "no service" image blaring on the screen she rubbed her temples in frustration. She was feeling quite nauseous from being in the car so long and felt anxious at the thought of being away from Henry longer than needed. With the way things were going they were likely to miss the jet back.

"No luck?" Emily asked with sympathy.

"Nope, until we find somewhere a bit more populated we're out of luck."

Reid leaned back and pressed his head against the window. The air conditioner was doing a decent job, but it was still uncomfortably dry. Gazing out of the window he was reminded of the flat, dry land of Las Vegas. He hadn't been back there since Christmas. Once again a familiar trickle of guilt came over him. Things had been even more confusing since the headaches started. It began with a light buzzing in his temples once in awhile, but then it escalated to intense migraines each day. His visit to the neurologist only made things worse. He suggested that they might be "psychosomatic". Reid's mind instantly darted towards schizophrenia. The thought of that mental illness pulsing through his brain made him nauseous. He could not and would not end up like his mother, a lost cause.

And there it was, right on schedule. A headache was starting. It was the worst possible time for this to come about, especially since he wasn't really planning on telling anyone about what was going on. Casually he took his sunglasses out of his messenger bag and put them on. It helped a bit, but there was still discomfort.

J.J glanced back at Reid for a moment. He was unusually quiet. She almost felt the desire to prompt him to start spewing statistics at them, but he looked as though he wanted to remain in his head. Her eyes then flashed towards the gas meter. They had about a quarter left before it was empty. That only gave them a few more miles to find a gas station or they would be completely screwed.

"I know," Prentiss said as she saw J.J examining it.

"There has to be a town _somewhere_," J.J responded as her anxiety heightened. The idea of walking in the heat was more than unpleasant, but downright dangerous. She didn't know how they had gotten themselves into this. If they could only find service they could find their way back. But the vast land of Montana was sparing them no mercy.

Suddenly a sign came into view. It said: Mama's Montana Cookery, Best Burgers and Biscuits around, Next Left. A few feet down another sign said "Welcome to Ismay, Montana".

"Aha, there's something," Prentiss said with relief.

As she said that Reid popped up out of his hypnotized state and looked out the windshield. Like them, he was relieved to see some signs of civilization.

"Someone there will probably be able to get us back on track," Reid added with a weak smile. He then heard his stomach rumble. It had been awhile since he had eaten anything. He imagined the rest of them would be hungry to. The advertisement made him even hungrier even though he knew it was probably bound to be a bit shady in these parts. He hoped they could get some food to go at least. But like everyone else he wanted to return to Virginia as soon as possible.

Out of nowhere a town came into view. It had a Main Street that seemed almost abandoned. A few of the stores looked as though no one had been in them in years. It was like a ghost town. However, Mama's was in full view and a sign flickered on the window saying open. At least there was someone around. Even so, they all felt uneasy.

Getting out of the SUV was like stepping into an oven. The heat was overwhelming. Reid knew this wasn't typical of Montana, despite its dry nature. They were definitely experiencing a heat wave.

"Jesus… this heat is ridiculous," Prentiss exclaimed as they headed for the door.

The first thing she noticed was that it was covered with a thick layer of dust. It didn't seem like anyone really cleaned up the place. Inside was even worse. There was a thick odor of rotting meat and stale air. Reid couldn't help but make a face as the scent greeted their nostrils. He no longer felt hungry.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" J.J called out after they waited at the counter for a bit.

Silence.

"Maybe there's no one here," Reid said. This place was giving him the creeps. He felt like he had stepped into some sort of horror film. Then again, that was part of their day to day job.

Prentiss then eyed a little bell on the counter. She supposed ringing it wouldn't do any harm.

"Hold on, I'm coming," a hoarse voice called out from the back.

A husky woman who looked around forty stepped out. She was wearing a frumpy blue dress with a dirty apron tied around her waist. It pressed into her skin creating a muffin top of compressed fat. Her hair was messily done up in a greasy bun. Many moles covered her chubby, coarse face along with red spots of acne scars. The agents were good enough at poker faces to hide their reactions. She wasn't exactly easy to look at.

"What do you want?" she asked rather abrasively. It looked as though she was thoroughly annoyed by their presence.

Prentiss automatically took the lead.

"We don't mean to disturb you, but we were wondering if you could help us find our way back to Billings. We're a little lost." Her tone was a calm one that she would often use when talking delicately to the families of victims. But at the moment she just didn't want to give the woman any reason to send them off.

"I haven't been out of this town in ten years so I'm afraid I can't help you." As she said this she tapped her chubby fingers on the counter.

"What about a phone?" Reid suggested with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't have one here. But if you're willing to drive down the road there's one at the house," the woman said eyeing them. Then her eyes set on Reid's gun in its holster. "Now what the hell is that for?"

"We're with the FBI," Reid blurted out. J.J and Prentiss both tensed up. They knew it was never a good idea to tell that sort of folk that they were with the government from past experience. Reid knew too, but sometimes things just slipped.

"FBI, huh? And you just happened to end up here?" she questioned with a hint of anger.

"We were working on a case in Billings, but it led us out here and now we're lost," J.J retorted calmly.

"Is that the guy who's killing those kids?" she asked.

"Yes, but the case is closed. We got him," Prentiss told her. She knew she didn't have anything to explain to her, but the more relaxed they were the more they could get. Right now the people in this town were all they had to depend on.

"The house is up a ways down Main Street and up the back road, you'll see it."

"Thank you very much," J.J said with a smile.

Prentiss and Reid also muttered a thank you and they left thankful to be out of there. All of them were utterly disturbed by the woman's behavior. It seemed as though she was hiding something. Then again, there was always something to hide in a small town. And this town was as small as you could get.

As soon as they were out of sight Abigail Seaver retreated to the back of the store. She cursed those arrogant agents in her mind. They were the worst ones yet to trek through their town. Picking up the phone she had concealed she dialed home.

"Gary, we have three."


	2. Chapter 2

A/C Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! This story is inspired by various horror films (House of 1,000 Corpses, Texas Chainsaw, etc.). I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it, but that's the fun of it I suppose! And I do not own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters. Please keep reviewing and make suggestions if you have any! I love feedback as we all do.

"Well that was helpful," Reid said with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of heading to some stranger's house in the middle of nowhere to use a phone. The isolation of the entire town freaked him out to be perfectly honest. He couldn't help but think of that remote cemetery in Georgia where he had been held captive a few years prior.

"Don't worry, we'll call Hotch, tell him where we are and he'll have us directions in no time," J.J reassured him. She was a bit uneasy about the situation herself. After all she had seen over the years it was hard to trust people out in the world. But they needed a phone desperately and this seemed to be the only way.

"Try not to mention the whole Fed thing to anyone else, please," Prentiss said as they got in the car.

"Sorry, it just… slipped out." He knew that hadn't been the best move and in their situation there wasn't any room to cause people to turn them away. But to be honest it was hard to think clearly in the heat. Reid could feel a layer of sweat coating his back underneath his button down shirt. He never really felt comfortable wearing anything else so it had been the only option despite the temperature.

The car had heated up when they were inside. However, it felt even hotter due to the dark exterior. Prentiss turned it on along with the air and they waited a moment or two before getting in. J.J could feel her makeup melting on her face.

"Did you know 3,500 people died of heat stroke in Europe in 2003 when there was a heat wave?" Reid asked absent mindedly in the uncomfortable silence.

"Good to know," J.J said as she fanned herself with a folder.

The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Everyone was becoming a bit irritable regarding the situation at hand. Then they began to approach the back road that the woman mentioned. The area surrounded it was heavily covered in brush and the path itself was made of dirt, but the SUV could handle the terrain easily. As they got closer the house came into view. It was an old farm house with blue chipped paint and a wrap around porch. It was surprisingly large with three floors. It looked almost menacing sitting on the slope of the land. Fields surrounded it and fences could be seen in the distance. The front lawn had various pieces of scrap metal and such on it.

"This should be interesting," Prentiss said cynically. They already had a pretty good idea what the rest of this family would be like based on the woman back at the restaurant. The three of them were all having difficulty denying that she was the epitome of a stereotype. However, none of them were in the position to judge despite the fact that she acted like she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Should we all go you think?" Reid asked referring to going to ask about the phone.

"We should stay together," J.J stated strongly. Ever since the Tobias Hankel incident she was very weary about splitting up. Even though it had been years since then, the ghosts of that night would often enter her thoughts.

"Yeah, plus there's no use wasting anymore gas by having someone wait in the car," Prentiss added. She was well aware that the three of them might seem overwhelming to whomever was in the house, but they couldn't take any chances. "I think no guns would be a smart move as well. You saw how that woman reacted," She motioned towards Reid's weapon lying on his belt. With a shrug he handed it to J.J who placed it in the glove compartment with the rest of theirs.

Nodding in agreement they ventured out of the car back into the heat. The walk from the road to the house was a decent hike. And with the temperature rising, they were all tiring easily.

The trio then made there way up the steps of the porch. The old wood creaked eerily as their feet made contact. Reid had a feeling it might be ailing from termites. Looking through the cracks in the wood he jumped back in fright. There seemed to be an eye peering up at him.

"What? What is it?" Prentiss asked as her heart raced from shock. She had no idea what had gotten into him lately.

Reid peered down at the crack once again, but what he had seen vanished.

"N-nothing, I just thought I saw something," he said with a tinge of embarrassment. This was definitely not his day. He considered the idea that his mind was playing tricks on him. That was _all_ he needed: delusions. And yet he could have sworn he saw something or someone gazing up through the crack.

"I think the heat's getting to you," J.J said lightly as she patted him on the shoulder. Like Prentiss she was beginning to grow worried for him again. She thought he had gotten through the rough patch after his abduction, but now she suspected new demons were lurking. Being that they were close she wished he would confide in her.

Prentiss rang the door bell resulting in a shrill beeping sound that echoed all throughout the entire house. They waited a few moments and still there was no answer. The woman had made it sound like someone was definitely home. Then the door opened. A girl in her twenties stood there. She had dark auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her shirt exposed her belly button, which was pierced, and the daisy dukes she wore overly accentuated her shapely behind. Her face was covered with a heavy coating of makeup. None of them would be able to deny that she wasn't pretty.

"Well hello there," she said instantly eying Reid. There was a glimmer in her eyes that resembled a lioness setting her sights on prey. She was quite gifted at reading other's emotions so she caught onto his awkward nature quickly. Looking over Prentiss and J.J she was a bit more skeptical. They were the type of business-like women she deplored. She almost felt the desire to laugh at Prentiss' sharp appearance. J.J on the other hand had potential with her sweet face and blond hair.

"Hi… we were wondering if we could use your phone. A woman at the restaurant in town told us you had one," Prentiss asked cautiously. There was something about this girl that she didn't quite like. Maybe it was the way she was looking at Reid or maybe it was just her volatile demeanor, but there was something not right about her.

"Of course, of course! Come inside." With a grin she launched for Reid's hand and pulled him along inside. He looked back at his friends with a confused expression and a slight shrug. They couldn't help but chuckle a bit nervously. Her impulsive energy was a bit unnerving.

The house smelt like mildew as they entered through the door. The floors were wooden and a living room was visible. The furniture looked extremely old as if it had been in the family for a long time. They could also see a few portraits hanging up. The pictures seemed to date back to the early 1900's. Everything in the room seemed dusty however. Obviously they didn't keep up with their house cleaning.

"Now I never bring guests inside without offering them a drink first," the girl said with a smile, "I'm Angie by the way." With that she winked in Reid's direction. His two companions couldn't help but smirk. They had _never_ seen a woman throw herself at Reid like this. Neither of them thought he was unattractive, but he just wasn't the type to have women all over him.

"That's very nice of you, but we really need to use a phone," Prentiss began gently. She didn't want to offend her, but they weren't here for any other purpose.

"Oh you need to use a _phone_?" Angie said in a daze, "Ours hasn't worked in ages. No one really has a need for it," she continued with a light giggle.

Prentiss and J.J exchanged confused glances. She had blatantly acted like they could use their phone and now they didn't have one that was working. Something was strange.

"Uh, the woman back at the restaurant said you had one though," Reid tried nervously. Angie kept smiling at him. He wasn't used to this much attention.

"Who, Mama? She don't know anything," she laughed.

"Is there anyone around who _does _have one?" Prentiss asked. She felt herself beginning to get agitated. It would be dark soon and the last thing any of them wanted was to be stuck in the middle of nowhere at night.

"Well my brother has a cell phone that gets a signal sometimes," Angie confessed.

Instantly they all pulled out their phones. Still, there was no signal. Was this family _that _cut off that they didn't have any means of communication?

"You can stay for dinner; He should be back by then."

The three excused themselves for a moment onto the front porch. It wasn't the most appealing option, but they supposed they had no other choice. There obviously wasn't a gas station in the immediate town from what they had seen and they wouldn't make it anywhere else. If they were nice enough these people might give them some gas.

The late afternoon carried on into night and Angie occupied her guests. She brought them lemonade and told them about all the pageants she used to do when she was younger. They tried their best to appear interested, but the only thing that was on Prentiss' and J.J's minds was getting the hell out of there. Reid on the other hand thought she was kind of amusing and sweet. She hung onto his every word no matter what was said.

Around six o'clock the woman from the restaurant came through the door. She had a tray of something in her hands that they assumed was dinner. The thought of food coming out of that filthy restaurant wasn't very appealing.

"Oh, they're still here?" she asked Angie as she put the tray on the kitchen table.

"Yep, they're staying for dinner," Angie responded with a smile. "This is Spencer… he's a doctor you know." With that she giggled again. She seemed to do that a lot when it came to Reid.

Prentiss had to fight off the desire to roll her eyes. This had been going on all afternoon. Hopefully the brother she mentioned would be home soon and they could get out of there.

"Did they tell you they're also FBI?" Mama replied skeptically.

"No, really?" Angie seemed even more interested at this idea. She wasn't even upset they had failed to tell her this little piece of information.

"And what is it that you do exactly?" the older woman hollered as she put plates out on the dining room table. All the rooms of the house seemed equally dirty. The smell of rotting meat from the restaurant was also present here.

"We work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Basically we study the behavior of serial killers," Reid stated quite bluntly.

"Serial killers? Jeez, that sounds dangerous," Angie exclaimed. Prentiss was waiting for her to hang onto Reid at any second.

"A bit," J.J responded. She was also growing tired of being there. Henry was constantly on her mind. The thought of Hotch calling Will about their disappearance made her anxious. She wondered what everyone else must be thinking. They had to get back soon.

By the time the dinner was prepared and they were all sitting down at the table a noise emerged from upstairs.

"That'll be Daddy," Angie said, "He's been trying to fix that toilet upstairs all day."

The three of them hadn't even realized someone else was there. They had heard noises, but they assumed it was just the old nature of the house. And then a man stumbled in. He was wearing a dirty flannel shirt, a worn pair of jeans and his face was covered in thick stubble. There was a snarl on his face that none of them liked the looks of.

"Who the fuck are they?" he asked eying them.

"Daddy! They're our gueeeests," Angie whined, "Don't be rude!"

"Where's dinner?" he asked.

"Right here, right here," Mama said as she brought out the tray once more. It looked as though it was some sort of chicken. The agents would've eaten anything at that point so they didn't mind as long as it wasn't diseased.

"When did you say your brother might be home?" J.J asked with a weak smile.

"Any minute now," Mama responded.

Reid felt his head begin to throb once more. He even started to feel a bit dizzy and nauseous. As much as he wanted to eat, he couldn't, Maybe he just needed to use the bathroom.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll show you where it is," Angie said as she got up excitedly. J.J and Prentiss exchanged looks at this. What an odd girl.

He was led to a small powder room. The walls were covered with wilting floral wall paper and the tiled floor was saturated with filth. This wasn't exactly helping his stomach. For a moment he almost lost his balance and grabbed onto the sink. What was going on with him? Reid figured he might as well go back since nothing was really helping him. As he walked the hall seemed to be spinning before his eyes. Something was really not right. Entering the dining room again he was greeted with a strange sight. Prentiss and J.J seemed to be lying their heads down on the table. Gazing up at everyone he saw they were continuing supper like nothing had happened. Before he could say anything he collapsed in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/C Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm basing the character of Angie off of Sherri Moon Zombie's character in House of 1,000 Corpses. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I promise there is more to come ASAP. Please keep reviewing, it really helps to hear what you think!

Why was everything so dark? Reid could not comprehend it. One moment he had been walking back from the bathroom and then everything disappeared. He tried to search his mind for any morsel that might remind him what had happened. Flashes of J.J and Emily face down on the table suddenly flew through his brain. He couldn't move his arms. They seemed to be restrained by something above his head. What the hell was going on? He could barely muster the strength to open his eyes or move his body. Everything felt so heavy. He could hear something though. It was somebody humming a cheerful little tune. The melody sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And then he felt hands on him. He squirmed around uncontrollably. Someone was tickling him. A girlish giggle followed. And still he could not open his eyes. He also felt quite sick. His stomach turned within him and his throat was dry with nausea. For what seemed like hours he struggled to force his eyelids off his hazel colored eyes. Finally, he succeeded.

The walls of the room were covered with pink floral wallpaper. Like the rest of the house it seemed to be decaying. Trying to peer around him, he caught sight of a bureau covered with what seemed to be stuffed animals and other childish knick knacks. Looking upwards he saw his hands were tied to a pink head board. He breathed in the scent of a heavy perfume that did not help his nausea at all. And then he saw her staring down at him: Angie. Instantly his stomach dropped with dread and regret. How could he have been so blind?

"A-Angie?" he asked in a hoarse voice, "What are you doing?"

"Playing…" she said devilishly as he squirmed. Reid was very sensitive to touch. Usually he didn't even let his friends get to that point, but now this stranger who seemed to have drugged him was all over him.

Angie was wearing a peculiar outfit. It seemed to be a Marilyn Monroe costume of sorts. Her hair had been curled and she wore tons of makeup. Reid didn't like the looks of this. Was she dressed this way for him? The thought made him cringe. So did the sight of her licking her blood red lips.

"Angie please, where are my friends?" Reid pleaded. He should've known there was something odd about the way the girl acted towards him. No one would've been that interested in him otherwise. Angered adrenaline rushed through him as he thought about all the signs he overlooked.

"They're… around." Then she let out another one of her piercing giggles. From what Reid had seen of her family he could only imagine what was happening to them. Pulling at his restraints he felt his anger growing by the seconds. Whatever happened to them would be his fault. He had insisted on going into the house. He had assured them it was safe. And now they were wrapped in a spider's web.

"I'll give you whatever you want, but just please let them go," he said as he pleaded once more.

"_Whatever_ I want, huh?" she asked, "Sounds too good to be true."

"Please, just promise me nothing will happen to them."

She let out a giggle once more.

"What are you laughing at?" he screamed with exasperation.

"You might be too late," Angie said with sheer delight as she let out a haunting laugh.

His eyes began to uncontrollably well with tears. Was she implying that they were already gone? No, he had to stay strong.

"Listen, you don't want to do this. People will be looking for us and your family will have to face consequences if anything happens to us," he explained calmly.

"Will you shut up?" she whined with annoyance as she went to the dresser to retrieve something.

She took out a bottle of pills and a taser gun. Reid's eyes widened with fear. He had no clue what she was planning on doing. He squinted to try to make out what was on the bottle, but he could barely see. As she got closer to the bed he saw the words: Viagra. The young man started to panic. So that's what she wanted. He was about to be… raped. By a woman for that matter.

"Open your mouth," she demanded in a low commanding voice. "Just a little something to make you more… comfortable.

"No…" he retorted hesitantly. He wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"I said open your _fucking_ mouth," Angie said almost screaming.

When he didn't she immediately pointed the taser towards his lower private regions and fired. Reid's body filled with immense pain and electric shock. He couldn't help but let out a small scream in which Angie laughed at. She was a pure sadist. There was no remorse in her eyes. Why hadn't he been able to see this before? He was a profiler after all. But he was a profiler fooled by the beauty of a young woman.

Once she was satisfied she climbed on the bed and wrenched his mouth open shoving a pill into the back of his throat.

"Swallow or I'll do it again…" she said with pure malice, "And your friends will pay."

Reid had no other choice. She had brought J.J and Emily into this and he couldn't do anything that would jeopardize their safety any further. Closing his eyes he swallowed. He could only imagine what hell awaited him.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Prentiss began to awake from the fog that consumed her for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't move her arms and she felt a hard, wooden chair beneath her body. The FBI agent was stripped down to her undergarments. She realized she could only breathe through her nose due to a strip of duct tape covering her mouth. Finally, she opened her eyes. She was in a small room with dusty wooden floors. Worn curtains hung from the night filled windows. The man previously introduced to her as Angie's father stood before her with a vicious glare. Sweat pouring down his forehead, his foul stench radiated from his body. Looking down, she saw her arms were tied down by leather restraints.

SLAP.

She didn't even see it coming. Before she could even regain thought he slapped the other side of her face. Thrusting himself forward, he grabbed her dark hair and erratically began sucking on her neck. Emily squirmed, eyes widened, at this sudden attack. She could feel his tongue on her skin and saliva dripping down her neck.

"Ger 'ff e," she screamed through the duct tape. But he only kissed her harder as his filthy hands grasped her hair. No matter how hard she tried, there was no getting him off of her with the restraints.

A chill ran through her spine as she realized his hand was going beneath her bra. He massaged her breast like some sort of primitive being. She felt so violated. Emily only wished her friends were in a better situation than she was.

After he grew tired of her breasts, he delved lower. With a smile of missing teeth, he moved his hand towards her panties. Grasping them, he ripped the fabric with a malicious pull. Now she was almost completely exposed.

Emily tried to find some spot in her mind to hide from this situation. But every door she approached seemed to be locked. There was no hiding from what was about to happen to her. But she knew she had to deal with it. She had to deal with it and survive. She was going to get herself and her friends out of there no matter what happened.

Backing away from her for a moment, the man began to unbuckle his pants. With a pull of his zipper he was exposed to her. The old man was fully erect, obviously getting off on her struggle and the previous forced intimacy.

"Ger awy," she tried to scream. Although she knew he was going to do whatever he liked, she couldn't just let him take her without saying something.

Closing her eyes she tried once more to find something else to think about. She thought of her girls-nights-out with Garcia and J.J that they shared as often as possible. She thought of Morgan's playful sense of humor and the long talks they shared. She thought of some place safe that was not here. But it was not enough… the foul man was inside her.

It was six o'clock at night by the time the rest of the BAU team finished up the case they were in Montana for. When Morgan, Hotch and Rossi returned to the police station they expected to see the rest of the team waiting. Cell phone service was scarce where they were so they hadn't been able to get in contact with the other three agents. When it was obvious that they were not at the station, they called Garcia.

"Hey sweet cheeks, is my lovely team coming back to me?" Garcia asked cheerfully as she answered the call from Morgan.

"We're trying Baby girl, but Reid, Prentiss and J.J aren't here at the station. Have you heard from them?" Morgan asked trying to mask his concern. They all knew that they all should have been back. Deep in his gut, Morgan knew something wasn't right. However, he didn't want Garcia to worry in case he was wrong.

"I have not. But I will track their phones for you right now," she said.

"You're the best," Morgan responded.

Hotch and Rossi were in the other room sorting out some last minute paperwork regarding the case. Neither of them seemed exceptionally worried that something out of the ordinary was going on. Morgan kept hoping he was wrong.

"Well that's weird…" Garcia started as she got the results of the tracking.

"What?" he asked as his heart skipped for a moment.

"All three of their phones are untraceable, which means the batteries are out or the phones are broken," the tech analyst said as worry began to creep up her spine. "Morgan, what's going on?"

"I have no idea…" he said already lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to put them in a situation where _all_ of their phones were incapacitated.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

J.J kept repeating this mantra in her mind as she lay in darkness. A stale odor greeted her nostrils. It smelled of dust and filth. She wasn't wearing the clothes she arrived here in. Instead she was in some sort of dress that she couldn't see in the current absence of light. Surprisingly enough she wasn't bound in any way like she expected. However, she knew that it wasn't very likely she would be able to overpower someone coming in.

Part of her wanted to scream and another wanted to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening. All she wanted to do was hold her baby boy and never let go. But Henry was far away, back in Viriginia, and she was here. There was hardly any optimism in her thoughts. They had all been through so much and they got lucky in the past, but how long could that really last?

The sound of footsteps below stopped her in her thoughts. If all the sounds were below than she had to be on one of the upper floors. Then she heard a lock being opened and saw a light from the outside stairwell illuminate the doorway. J.J winced at the sudden emergence of light. Looking down at herself she now saw that she was wearing what looked like a dress meant for a young girl. She found this strange and sickening, her fear instantly heightened. The entire room was decorated as if it was meant for a young child. From the way the room was shaped it seemed as though she was in the attic. Looking up, the slanted ceiling confirmed it.

A figure in the door flicked a switch and the entire room filled with light, giving J.J a clear view of the room and the person standing there. He wasn't one of the members of the family that had been at dinner with them. The man was very tall and broad. He was dressed in a flannel plaid shirt and a dirty pair of jeans. His face remained stoic as he walked in with a glass of water in hand.

"Hello," J.J said looking him in the eyes. From all her knowledge of serial killers, she knew that it was harder for them to commit these acts if a personal connection with the victim was established. She needed to humanize herself.

He said nothing as he walked towards her and placed the cup of water on a bed side table. It was as if he was trying to block her out entirely. There seemed to be something very tragic about this man.

"I'm Jennifer," she told him with feigned eagerness, "What's your name?"

The man walked back out of the room without responding, switched off the light and closed the door. J.J was left in the darkness once again.

"Angie… please," Reid said as he lay tied on her bed as she got up to put on some mood music. It was an old 40's rendition of "Sweet Embraceable You".

"Angie, please!" she mimicked as she quivered her lips in mockery of her prey.

He was beginning to formulate a profile in his mind, his strongest defense in the current situation. She obviously gets off on dominating. Reid supposed that she might hold back if he just gave her what she wanted: control.

"Are you some kind of fag or something?" she asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"No… I think you're very beautiful," he said trying to sound as sincere as possible. The drug was beginning to affect him. If it came down to it, he wasn't going to put up a struggle. He needed to do whatever it took to stay alive and help Emily and J.J get out.

"Oh yeah? So why wouldn't you want to be fucked by me?" Angie responded.

"I do… just not like this."

"You're fucking pathetic, you know that?" she said with a dry laugh. "And I'm getting bored… maybe I'll just cut it off while it's out for some fun."

Reid cringed internally. This wasn't going to way he hoped. He could sense his hands beginning to shake out of oncoming fear. He knew this girl was simply psychotic and capable of pretty much anything.

"I think you _are_ a fag," she started in her sugary coated voice that contained a high level of insanity. "And we don't tolerate that kind of behavior here."

"Angie, I'm not. I like girls… I think you're really beautiful."

Ignoring him, Angie went over to her dresser and started rummaging through the top drawer. Reid pulled at his restraints as quietly as possible. He knew something awful was about to happen and he needed to try and get out while he still could.

"Aha!" she exclaimed with a huge grin as she found what she was looking for.

Turning around to face him she held a box cutter. As she extracted the blade before him he could see that it was caked in blood. Reid squirmed as she strolled towards him smiling as brightly as ever before. The fact that they were not the family's first victims made him feel even sicker. They must have killed before and they had gotten away with it. Who was to say that they wouldn't get away with killing the three agents as well?

Angie climbed on top of the bed and straddled him. She undid his tie and threw it on the floor and then began to cut away at his shirt with the box cutter.

"You're really cute… it's such a shame," she said in a distant voice.

Then she began to cut. Reid let out a scream as she dug into the flesh of his chest. She was carving something. He had been shot and beaten among other things in his career, but he had never felt pain like this. He cuts were slow and deliberate. Each time he cried out she let out a giggle of pleasure. It lasted for what seemed like hours before she pulled away from her work.

The word FAG was carved into his chest in large, bloody letters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/C Hey guys! I'm really excited to be continuing this fanfic. I lost my inspiration for a while, but now I have some really promising ideas for it. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I may be changing the rating to M depending on which direction I go in. For some reason when I try to make dividers for each section of characters it doesn't come up when I publish so I'm gonna write the charrie's name when I start a new section. Enjoy this next chapter!

Reid could feel the blood dripping down his chest. His wounds burned, exposed to the air. Looking down he could see what she had carved. People called him a fag all throughout high school, one of the many insults he endured over those years. Now it was engraved in him permanently by this mad woman. He could only hope that she would take a break from this abuse and give him time to regain his thoughts. Despite the pain he was in he couldn't help but think of his friends who were also trapped in this hell.

"Now isn't that beautiful!" she exclaimed with girlish delight.

Giving him a sly smile she bent forward and began to sensually lick the blood off of his wounds. This only made it burn more. Reid cringed as her tongue glided over his bare, butchered chest. He felt the urge to thrust her off of him, but he knew that she would only lash out and hurt him more. Once again he tried to play around with the prickly rope that bound his hands to the bedpost to no avail.

"I don't know about you, but I'm _exhausted_. And I wouldn't want to waste you in one night… I'll arrange your transportation," she said before she left the room.

Alone for the first time, Reid struggled harder than ever with his bindings. His wrists were raw at this point, but even so he tried to pull them through. The ropes were just too tight.

_He's in here Daddy_, Reid could hear Angie say in the hallway as she approached.

Reid stopped his efforts when they walked in. Her father was looking at him with mocking eyes. Just like his daughter he got a thrill out of his pain and vulnerability.

"I just fucked your friend," he started with a chilling grin, "But I guess you don't have any interest in women, do yah?" he laughed, noting the words carved into Reid's chest.

Reid's heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't know whether he was talking about Emily or J.J, but it didn't matter. He could handle being hurt, but what he couldn't handle was seeing those he loved get hurt. The guilt quickly overtook him. He felt like it was his fault for insisting that they go in the house. If he hadn't, they might have been able to get to someplace else with a phone before their car stopped running completely. But he told them it would be fine. And it wasn't.

"Daddy, get him out of my room," Angie whined as she crossed her arms around her chest impatiently.

"Sure pumpkin, just get me some cuffs," he said.

Angie rummaged through the same drawer she got the box cutter from and took out a pair of metallic handcuffs. They looked quite worn out, as if they had been used many times before. This only reasserted the idea that this family might be far more sinister than he imagined.

"Put up a struggle and I'll pay your friend another visit tonight," Angie's father told him as he began to cut away at the ropes with a pocket knife.

Reid knew he didn't really have a chance of getting away in his current position. And even if he could, he had no idea where Emily and J.J were. The agent cooperated as the man placed his hands in the cuffs. All of a sudden, he hoisted Reid over his shoulder. It was an awkward and slightly alarming position to be in. Remembering the man's words, however, he continued to cooperate.

"Goodnight," Angie said with a grin and a wave goodbye. Reid had never felt such hatred for a human being in all his life. He could sympathize with those who grew up in a family of killers. Naturally it would poison a person's mind. But Angie loved every minute of it without a conscience. It made him sick.

Her father made his way down the stairs with Reid hoisted over his back. The agent knew that he had to take this opportunity to memorize the layout of the house for future escape mechanisms. He noted that the stairs was in the center of the entrance hall of the house with the living room to the left and a dining room connecting to the kitchen to the right. He was being brought through the main hall towards the backdoor. Then the man stopped at a door that led to the basement. Opening a simple lock, he opened the door and brought Reid down the stairs. He couldn't help but notice scratch marks on the walls that looked as though they were made by previous victims.

The basement was illuminated by a dim lighting fixture in the center. It was a huge area leading to different rooms. Reid was brought towards the back in an isolated area. The man carried him through a musty passage way to another large area that was blocked off by a metal gate. It was here that he roughly placed the agent down on the floor.

"Get up," the man said as he pulled out a gun from his belt that Reid neglected to see and pointed it at the agent.

Unsteadily, he got himself to stand.

"Don't you dare move an inch or I swear to god I'll pull this trigger."

From there he pulled a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the gate with the gun still pointed at Reid. The agent stood perfectly still watching his captor. Pushing the gate open, he grabbed Reid roughly by the arm and shoved him into the room. That was when the panic set in. The walls were covered with a vast array of torture devices. Most of them were already coated in dried blood. An ancient medical examiner's table was situated in the middle of the room. That too had the brownish traces of spilled blood of the past. And on the left side of a room was a wide cell. Emily was sitting attentively on the floor watching their every move. There was a chain fastened around her neck. Her eyes widened she saw Reid being led in.

"Come on," the man said as he pulled him towards the cell.

But Reid could not move. It felt as though his legs were glued to the floor. He was frozen in fear. How could this be happening? This wasn't supposed to happen… they caught killers, they weren't their victims.

"What the _fuck_ do yah think you're doing?" he yelled viciously.

When Reid kept up the struggle he punched him straight in the stomach. The agent collapsed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He could hear Emily shouting. Next came a kick to his face which sent him flying backwards. The man fiddled with another lock on the cell as Reid lay on the floor trying to maintain consciousness. Still outraged by Reid's spurt of defiance, he grabbed him by the throat and threw him inside the cell where he collided with the cement wall. He could feel cold metal being forced around his neck. Then there was nothing.

**J.J**

It had been hours since the man brought her that glass of water. Right after, she heard Reid's screams coming from downstairs. Powerless to do anything, she tried to block it out and think of a way out of this. The windows, she discovered before, were nailed shut and she didn't have any means of undoing them. She needed to get her captors to bring her downstairs somehow. Anything would be better than sitting here listening to her friend's cry out in anguish while she was fine.

After a while it stopped. She wondered if he was alright. Well, of course he wouldn't be alright, but she prayed they didn't hurt him as badly as her imagination fabricated. It seemed like Reid was just starting to fully recover from everything that happened to him, but now there was yet another trauma to deal with.

She looked up attentively as the stairs started to creak. The door opened slowly and the man from before peered into the room. Seeing him again, she noticed how sad his eyes were. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be part of this. J.J knew she needed to connect with him more than ever. Maybe he didn't want to be here anymore than they did. Maybe he would help them.

The man slipped into the room and stayed at a distance. He was looking at her like he wanted to say something. She tried to make eye contact with him, but he looked away. J.J wasn't sure whether to speak or not. The last time she tried he just ignored her. In their current condition, it anything was worth a shot.

"Hi…" she started, not really knowing what to say. However, she tried to sound as warm as possible.

"Hi," he said nervously, tipping back and forth on his toes like a child.

"You never told me your name," the agent said with a weak smile.

"Luke," the man said looking down at the floor, avoiding her eyes once again.

"Hi Luke, I'm Jennifer," she said, smiling again. Somehow she knew that he wasn't like the rest of his family. Her odds of connecting with him looked better and better.

"Luke, do you know why I'm here?" J.J asked.

"'Cause Pa said I could keep you…" he stated with a hint of a smile of his face.

She felt her heart skip a beat. What could that possibly mean? _Keep _her? Was she supposed to be some sort of pet for this guy? J.J could feel the panic setting in, but she tried her best to fight it back. She had to keep calm.

"Luke… I want to be your friend, but I have a baby boy at home who needs me."

Saying those words made her feel even more dread. Just the thought of Henry and Will going through life not knowing what had become of her was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry, but they won't let you go… it's better this way," Luke said with a tone of melancholy.

"Why- why are they doing this?" The dread was slowly evolving into anger.

"They just do… it's how it's always been," Luke responded, not effected at all by her change of tone. "I have to go to bed now, but I'll be back in the morning."

"Wait!" she said as he began to turn away. "Are my friends okay?"

A flash of guilt appeared on his face. J.J could feel a lump rising in her throat. They had to be alive… they had to.

"They won't be."


	6. Chapter 6

A/C: Hey guys! I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story (especially since I'm particularly cruel to our favorite agents). Sorry for the delay, but college work consumed my life for a while. I'm home for the summer now and I've regained a bit of muse so I hope to update regularly!

**Prentiss and Reid**

The sight of her rapist leading Reid into the cage was both horrifying and relieving. He looked as though he was in pretty bad shape, but he was alive. She spent the past hour down in the depths of the dungeon restlessly asserting herself that her friends were going to be alright. Reid was far from alright, however. His shirt was torn open, hanging loosely on his thin frame, exposing his bloody chest. It took her a moment to look past the carnage, but she began to make out the letters: FAG. A surge of anger ran through her.

Reid looked completely in shock by her current state in the cage. She supposed it did look pretty awful. Their unnamed patriarchal captor imprisoned her directly after violating her. Holding her by her hair, he forced her onto the ground and fastened a metal collar around her neck that was attached to a chain in the cement wall. There was another one of the collars on the other side of the cage suggesting the structure was meant for two. She guessed he was about to force Reid into the same position.

Her friend, however, seemed to be frozen in a state of panic. Her heart dropped as she knew this would prompt and excuse for an attack. Part of her just wanted to scream at him to snap out of it and just do what the redneck wants. And then he started to beat him. She couldn't help but scream for him to stop even though it would do no good. After a few blows he was thrown into the cage and chained up. It looked as though he lost consciousness. Adding insult to injury, their captor spit directly on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be feds," he said with a chuckle. And then he left them.

Emily clenched her fists with rage and anguish. She studied these people for most of her life and yet in the seat of a victim it is so easy to wonder why this is happening. Could they have avoided this? It just seemed like the odds were never in their favor. She wished to god that Reid wasn't with them. Even if they managed to get out of this she could not imagine the aftermath on his psyche. Tobias was bad, but this… this was a different level.

She crawled over to him as far as the chain would let her, ripping a piece of her shirt off to wipe his face. Repulsed by the saliva of the man that assaulted her she tossed it towards the bars.

Prompted by her touch, Reid began to stir. Although their only light source was a hanging light bulb on the other side of the bars, he winced as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said with a weak smile.

"Emily…" he started before fully coming to terms with their surroundings. His hands jumped to the metal collar around his neck. She didn't know what to say. They both knew this was a horrible situation. They were also both mentally and physically fatigued which left little energy to conjure some sort of plan.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a dazed voice. It was evident he was blaming himself which she expected due to the way his mind worked.

"Reid, don't do that to yourself. None of this is your fault," she asserted as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked away with an expression of shame.

"Reid, please. We need to focus and try to get out of here alive. Blaming yourself isn't going to help," Emily stated a little more firmly than intended.

Surprisingly enough that seemed to put him in a better mindset. With his traditional expression of deep thinking he looked around the room to analyze their surroundings. The room that held the cage they were in had only one doorway in or out. Past that there were winding hallways of other space which led to the stairwell. Any escape would be extremely difficult.

"We have to overpower them," he said bluntly. "If it's just the parents and Angie I think we can do it, but she said there's a brother."

"I can only imagine what breed of redneck he is…" she remarked with a hollow laugh.

"And J.J… we have to get to her. I haven't seen her since we were knocked out, have you?" Reid asked with intense worry for their friend.

Emily knew that she was alive. They wouldn't kill someone as pretty as her right away. She just hoped she wouldn't have to endure what happened earlier.

"No, I have no idea where they're keeping her. I was with that backwoods asshole the whole time."

Reid's eyes grew larger with that statement. He knew. She could tell he wanted to say something, some words of comfort, but they didn't come. Instead he pulled her into a long embrace.

"You need sleep," she said after they parted. "It looks like you've lost a decent amount of blood. I'll watch over you."

Despite the gentlemen he was, Reid didn't argue. He lay down on the cold ground and tried to find some solace in a place that was far from here.

**The Rest of the Team**

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi stood around their makeshift Montana conference room in a tense silence. It had been hours since they last heard from the rest of their teammates and they remained untraceable. They contacted authorities in the town the threesome were headed for to check with the people they were supposed to interview, but there was no sign of their teammates.

"We need to go out there and find them," Morgan asserted.

"There are miles of terrain out there and we have no idea where they could be or what happened to them," Rossi noted. "It's going to be difficult."

"Well we know something must have happened to result in all of their phones and the GPS to break down… but what?" Hotch added. He was filled with frustration and worry. This was nothing like his team. It was a standard interview and now they were nowhere to be found. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something terribly wrong going on.

"I'm no Reid with a map," Morgan said pulling one of the area off the wall, "But I say we divide up the area between the three of us and take some men with us. It's better than sitting around here waiting."

"I agree. Alert the station that we need backup for this," Hotch commanded as Morgan took off with a nod.

"We'll find them, Hotch. They can take care of themselves," Rossi said with a supportive pat on his shoulder.

**J.J**

J.J lay on the bed staring at the boarded up window as light began to pour through the cracks. It was sunrise. She was so filled with anxiety about Reid and Prentiss she wasn't able to sleep at all. She hadn't seen anyone since Luke came into the room last night with the tray of food. She figured it was only a matter of time before he returned.

All she wanted was some sign that her friends were alive. That would keep her going. She could take a beating or something worse, but this seclusion was defeating her.

Another hour passed before she heard the familiar creak of the stairwell. From the sound of the steps it wasn't Luke. He had a much heavier sound. It was Angie.

She had a smirk on her face as she looked at the full grown woman in the silly ruffled dress.

"Good morning," Angie exclaimed in an irritatingly chipper tone.

J.J wasn't sure how to react. This girl was one of her captors and she most likely spent part of the night hurting her friends. She didn't want to have any reaction.

Before she knew it Angie gave her a strong slap across the face she did not expect.

"When I say something to you, you respond," she commanded in a sickeningly sweet tone.

J.J had the urge to hit this brat right back, but she knew that her family could easily defend her with worse punishments. She nodded at Angie's words.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm here to make you look acceptable for breakfast. Mama and Pa always expect us to look our best… especially you since you're not that pretty to begin with."

She was rather baffled by the way she was going about this. It seemed like she had the mind of a child, but the sadism of Ted Bundy. But she didn't care what this monster thought of her. She just needed to follow her directions well enough to get downstairs and possibly plan a way out.

For the next ten minutes Angie went around humming familiar children's song melodies as she coated J.J in makeup that gave her the appearance of a china doll. J.J didn't understand why it mattered how she looked if they were eventually going to brutalize her, but she stopped being surprised by the action of people like these a long time ago.

As Angie began to pack the makeup back in their respective cases she dropped a brush which rolled under the bed. With a sigh she bent down to retrieve it. J.J knew this was her chance. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she bounded out the attic door with her heart beating a mile a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

A/C Hi guys! I'm sorry, I'm literally the worst with keeping up with my writing. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last and I hit a bit of writer's block. But I'm pretty happy with the result! I really appreciate your reviews so much, you guys are the best. Just to warn ahead of time, this one is pretty fucked up… more so than usual.

The stairs creaked more than ever as she ran down them knowing Angie would be on her tail at any moment. Part of her wished she thought this through a little more. What was she going to do? Could she really reach help in time before they decided to off her friends?

She wouldn't get the chance, however. As she turned the corner she ran right into Angie's father who looked more than surprised to see her out of her attic prison.

"What are _you _doing?" he asked with a hint of playfulness as he grabbed her.

J.J noticed the strange look in his eyes. It was like he was mentally undressing her. She didn't know what to say. Angie would be down any minute to counter any excuse she could think of.

His hand started to graze her breast and moved upwards to her cheek. She cringed at his touch. With a rush of impulsiveness she drew back and punched him in the nose. As he yelled out and cowered in pain she took off yet again with no distinct plan. There might be some chance of finding a car on the road and getting to a phone to call for help.

Flying through the open screen door she bounded down the steps of the decrepit farm house. She was filled with pure adrenaline as she made her way down the steep hill. The air was tepid and filled with a strong scent of manure and decay. Their SUV was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't her destination. The road was about a half mile away. She could see it up ahead, but there weren't any cars. It would be a long run to find someone if there was even anyone out there.

A sudden hit came out of nowhere. She was fully tackled to the ground and rolled down the hill a bit with her attacker on top of her. The strength of the person was incredible and frightening. It was Luke. J.J was completely taken back. She thought she saw some hope in him, some goodness, but here he was retrieving her.

"Luke, please…" she started as he pulled her up forcefully. "You could come with me."

He looked at her blankly for a moment before disregarding her words and hoisting her over his shoulder. She tried to writhe out of his grip, but he was far too strong. Dread filled her as she knew the repercussions would be severe.

After the long way up the hill they were back in front of the house. Her body ached terribly from the tackle and beads of sweat poured down her dirt stricken face. At least some of that terrible make up was coming off. It seemed to be suffocating her pores earlier.

Luke put her down when he reached the kitchen where his father instantly grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"You little cunt," the older man grunted as he kicked her in the face. J.J felt her sight flicker and tried to remain conscious. Her inner survival instincts motivated her to try to stand and fight, but she couldn't find her footing. She just wobbled over and fell to the dirt coated wood floor. Angie stood nearby with her arms crossed over her chest. It was obvious she was enjoying this display of violent retribution.

Looking up she could see the kitchen counter a few feet away. Various cooking utensils lay about including a large butcher knife. If she could only reach it she might be able to take out the older man and deal with the rest of them.

Before she got the chance he yanked her up on her feet and pushed her towards the back door and onto a small wooden deck, landing on her knees. She had yet to see what horrors lay further on their property. In the distance she could see what looked like a hundred cars. Some were rusty with age while others were new but stained with dust.

Repulsion rushed through her. How many people had they taken before them? The sight sickened her as she thought of the countless people they must have lured into their domain. In one of the cars a child's car seat was visible. A wave of nausea hit her as she thought of Henry. The only consolation was that he was safe at home with Will and hundreds of miles away from this place.

Another blow came from behind and she tumbled down the deck onto the dirt lawn. Her body was sore with fatigue, lacking any of her former adrenaline after the failed escape. Nevertheless she made a feeble attempt to crawl away towards the cars. The hard stomp of a boot on her back stopped her. She could hear the crunch of bone and knew that her ribs were broken.

The man's eyes were filled with a primitive glow. He kicked dirt towards her making it even harder to breath. Although she could not see, Angie entered with an object: a whip. The first blow slashed along her back with a sharp crack. The pain was instant. It was like being licked with a blaze of fire. The next sliced her bare calves, drawing blood.

J.J gritted her teeth and tried not to cry out. She had to show them she could take it. They wouldn't see her weaken. The whipping continued until she felt almost numb with the overwhelming pain. She was close to losing consciousness.

Angie stood watching a let out gleeful giggles with a wide grin on her face. Sweating from the heat and the physical exertion, her Pa dropped the whip and let out a deep breath.

"This bitch is out," he chuckled with an equally amused grin. He gave one last kick of dirt in her face and hoisted her over his shoulders. He had to pace himself and prepare for the rest of fun that awaited the day.

**Prentiss and Reid**

As Reid opened his eyes he hoped to see his bedroom back home filled with books and Dr. Who posters. However, a harsh reality greeted him with the sight of the cage and their dungeon. He itched his neck which was chafed after a night of sleeping uncomfortably with it gnawing at his skin. The carvings on his chest felt better than yesterday, giving him hope that wouldn't get infected. Even so, his body ached and he was thirsty.

He looked over at Emily who must have nodded off somewhere during the night. Even in her sleep she looked defiant and strong. She was their chance to get out. After his monumental mistake that got them in this mess in the first place, he felt like dead weight.

Reid wasn't sure what time it was. There was no glimmer of the outside world in the hole they were in. All he knew was that he needed water. He hadn't drank anything since the spiked lemonade. Unfortunately the only way he might get some was if one of them came down and that would most likely lead to more abuse. He was less worried about himself than his friends. They were the ones who needed to get out and he would do anything for that to happen.

Upstairs he heard the faint sound of someone heading down. That followed with steps echoing off the concrete walls of the basement. And then the door opened.

He saw Emily jerk awake instantly at the sense of the presence. It was Angie's father again, but this time he was carrying J.J in his arms. Reid froze as he carried her unconscious body into the lair. Her face was covered in a seemingly fresh layer of dust and from what he could see her legs were dripping blood. The sight of her in such a degrading manner as the child's dress made him nauseous. He couldn't even comprehend the reason behind that detail.

Reid wobbled up to a standing position the best as he could without tugging the chain too far. He grasped the cold concrete wall for balance. The man left his sight and brought her into some other room further into the labyrinth of a basement.

Before he returned he heard someone else trotting down the passageway. It was Angie. She was back to her daisy duke act wearing tight denim shorts and a glimmering green top tied up just above her belly button. Her smile was as bright as if she were walking into a pet shop full of puppies in a cage, not humans.

"Oh good, you're awake for breakfast!" she beamed at them with a spark of malice twinkling in her eyes.

Reid hadn't noticed the tray at first. She carefully took the key on the other side of the room off of her neck and unlocked the cell. For a moment he was relieved to see they were giving them some form of nourishment. Then he noticed the two dog bowls. One was filled with a murky liquid while the other had some form of kibbles and bits in it. He had the urge to grab one and throw it right in Angie's face, but Reid knew very well what that would lead to. Looking over at Emily, he saw the same internal groan of disgust occurring within her.

She placed them on the ground with a giggle of delight and backed away.

"Now, when someone gives you a treat what do you say?" Angie taunted with her hands clasped together like a Sunday school teacher.

Reid and Prentiss both hesitated. They glanced in each other's direction as if to silently agree on a response. It was clear that both of them wanted to make a cutting remark, but there safety was at hand as well as JJ's.

Angie didn't give them more than 10 seconds to act. She quickly pulled a 45 out of her back pocket and aimed it straight at Reid's head.

"What the fuck do you say?" she snarled. There was no doubt between either of the agents that she did not seem the least bit hesitant to shoot.

"Thank you," Reid said, looking into her eyes with forced sincerity.

"I don't think I believe you," she accused with her periodic burst of childish energy.

At that point Reid didn't know what she would do now. She could easily pull the trigger.

"Angie, please. Thank you for bringing up something to eat and drink," Emily affirmed with the patience of someone well trained in the art of negotiation.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch," she responded. Looking towards the other room she yelled, "DADDY! Get in here!"

Reid's eyes widened at her words. He could've easily thanked her right away, but he was still trying to hold onto some pride he had built up over the past few years since his last abduction. Now he regretted his actions. Something like this didn't need to blow out of proportion.

With his usual drunken swagger, her father re-entered the room. Reid wasn't sure what he was doing back there that whole time, but his questions were answered as he saw the man wiping off the remnants of semen on his hands. The maniac must have been jerking off to the sight of their unconscious friend.

"What's the matter, Princess? These shits giving you trouble?" he smirked as he looked down at them like filth.

Reid's anger continued to boil within.

"They didn't even thank me nicely for their breakfast," she pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now what the fuck is the matter with you all?" he started with a tone of annoyance and offense, "We're nice enough to give you something to eat and you disrespect us? You're nothing but a bunch of fuck up cops thinking your shit don't stink!" he crescendoed with rage.

Reid could feel his pulse rising. He wouldn't doubt it if this would end for him right there and now. The man before him looked ready to kill. And then in a strange moment of pure tension he broke.

"Well that's not very nice is it?" he chuckled to himself.

Calmly he took a few steps into the cell right in front of the bowls.

"Hm, this looks a little dry, don't it?" he asked looking Reid straight in the eyes. He was the target of his anger. "Maybe we should do something about that."

With a smug smile he unzipped his pants and relieved himself with a sigh into the bowl of dog food.

"Why don't you try it now?" he coaxed while zipping up his pants. Angie was behind him giggling in delight.

Reid peered at Emily and then back to his captor. He realized there was no level of torment these people would hesitate to climb. His mind was completely blank, but he had to say something.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry," he stated quietly looking away from the situation.

"I'll tell you when the fuck you're hungry, boy. Get down on your hands and feet and eat that up!" he screamed in a hoarse rage.

There was nothing he could do. Reid went into a fully animalistic position, closing his eyes and forced his face near the bowl. He could smell the urine clearly.

"NOW!" the man screamed as he pulled out his own gun as a threat.

Reid lowered his head and forced himself to choke down the repulsing mixture. On her side, Emily didn't know what she could do. It was pointless to provoke them and yet this sight made her want to vomit and shoot these bastards up with their own guns.

Unexpectedly, Luke entered. It was the first time Emily and Reid had ever laid eyes on him. Reid took the opportunity to stop eating. He was very close to throwing up, but he could only guess what he would have to do if that happened.

"Pa, Uncle Davey is here… he's upstairs," he mumbled looking down at the floor with uneasiness.

"Ah good, send him down here! I wanna introduce him to our new friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Another one. Another one of these twisted freaks was here. Emily couldn't imagine any person in close relation to this family could be any different. They were already subjected to torture and humiliation. She didn't want to think about what else they were planning. Or maybe they didn't have a plan. Maybe they were breaking them slowly to extend the fun. She wanted to stay strong, but a tiny fragment in the back of her mind kept whispering: you're not going to get out of here alive.

The agent didn't even want to look at her friend. He was down on his hands and knees. She sensed it was about to get much worse for him. And J.J. She didn't even know what kind of condition she was in. Emily saw blood, but she had no idea what the wound was or whether it could be fatal. Here she was watching her two friends being crushed and she could do nothing.

She could faintly hear the sound of footsteps echoing off the concrete halls leading to their dungeon. Emily closed her eyes for a moment as she repeated to herself: "it's going to be okay". But it was not.

"Looks like Davey's stopped by for a little fun!" he exclaimed, giving Emily a wink. Her stomach dropped as she was reminded of his body on hers, his tongue inside her mouth, and his nails scathing her back.

The door slammed open and the new guest came into view. He was heavy set with an ill-trimmed beard. The plaid shirt he was wearing was stained with oil grease and his skin almost shimmered with a similar glaze. Like the rest of his family, he possessed a gleam in his eye that made her skin crawl. A wide grin spanned his face as he stared down at Reid with excitement and curiosity.

_Always. It's always Reid._

Davey glanced at her for a moment, taking in her pained expression, and looked back down at his focus. He cocked his head as indication for his brother to open the cage. Reid was frozen in his stance, eyes on the ground. The portly man took a step forward and squatted down to Reid's level. Licking his lips, he gently lifted the young man's chin.

"Now who might you be?" he smiled with a toothy grin.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She knew what would come and she also knew that Reid would break. The mental wall in his mind would crumble and everything would drown any grip of sanity he possessed. She had to do something.

"Don't. Don't you go near him." she snarled with a guttural force of anger.

The group of captors looked a little shocked and amused at this sudden verbal retaliation.

"I'm just trying to introduce myself, sweet thing," Davey said with a wink and a lick of his lips which surged Emily's anger even more.

"Don't," she repeated with the same intensity.

"Look like you don't know your manners either. We'll work this out later," Pa insisted with the same look he had when he first threw himself on her yesterday.

No. She needed to get Davey's attention, not his. Did she make things worse? She wished she possessed some adrenaline first strength to rip her chain out of the wall and raise hell on these bastards. But it would be the other way around.

**Reid**

He didn't know why she did it. It would only make things worse for herself and possibly him. Reid appreciated her friend was trying to divert attention away from him, but it was about to backfire.

"Weeeelllll, where were we?" Davey continued and focused his attention back on Reid. "Oh yeah, what's your name son?"

"Sp-spencer Reid," he managed to force out. He was trying to keep himself up as his hands trembled beneath him. Reid was afraid his voice might crack. They already saw him as some pathetic animal and he wasn't ready to give up whatever dignity he had left. He couldn't help but recall the past. Gideon's voice flowed into his head…

_You are stronger than him… he cannot break you._

This time it looked as though he could be broken… and into very small pieces.

"Ah-ah-ahhh, aren't you forgetting something, Doctor?" Angie chimed in looking giddy as ever.

Emily wasn't the only one who made a mistake. There were so many things he wished he would've done differently in the past twenty four hours. Why did he have to be flattered by a cheap act by a girl whose only desire was to slice him open? Why didn't he think to get them out of there when they had the chance? There were so many mistakes and it was costing them everything.

"Well look at what we have here, a real life doctor!" he exclaimed as he beamed around the room towards his cohorts.

"And an FBI agent," Pa dropped with disgust.

Davey let out a dry chuckle. "Whelp, we can't all be perfect, can we?"

Reid didn't know how much longer he could stay in this position. His arms ached and he was incredibly weak. His mouth was so dry it began to have a metallic taste. Then there was Davey staring down at him. That was probably making him the most sick.

"So why you on the ground, boy?" he asked with the same tone that teetered on the verge of laughter.

"He was rude, Uncle Davey. I brought him breakfast and he wouldn't even say thank you," she pouted yet again.

"Ah well that's not okay, son. My niece here deserves some respect, don't you think?"

His voice was beginning to change into a slow progression of anger. Reid couldn't hide the expression of fear and dread evolving over his face.

"Y-yes… I'm r-really sorry," Reid stuttered.

The young man knew they were moving closer and closer to the inevitable. He knew he was going to be dragged off somewhere and that he might not ever leave this dungeon again. He knew it, but he was not going to accept it.

"Sorry son, but that doesn't always cut it. You see when me and my little brother there were growing up we learned a lot about what happens when you don't behave, didn't we Jim? And sometimes it's not pleasant, but it needs to be done," he lectured.

"Please…" Reid pleaded as he tried to control his breathing which was becoming increasingly erratic.

"We're just gonna have a little talk," Davey chuckled as he gave Reid a light pat on the cheek. "Jimmy, I'm gonna need this one in the back."

Angie's father, now properly introduced, nodded as he grabbed the key off the back table.

"Which room?" he asked.

"You know which one," his brother hinted with a wink.

Jim fully understood and went past his brother to unchain the young man. Reid knew this was it. If they took him back there it would be over. He looked back at Emily as they yanked him up with pure pain. She could only look on in horror and wonder what was to become of him.

"Luke, grab me a beer and a chair will yah?" Davey hollered at his nephew looming in the corner.

Along with his brother, he grabbed hold of Reid's frail limbs and led him towards the darkness that continued down the paths of the basement.

All Emily could stand there as her mind raced with the same word over and over again.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_**X This section contains triggering mature content, reader discretion advised X**_

Reid could barely see despite the single light bulbs hanging every few feet. At this point the two brothers were pretty much dragging him along. How he wished he could fight back, that he had the strength to.

"Here we are… your deluxe suite." Jim announced.

The room looked extremely medieval compared to his previous surroundings. There as a thick wooden door with a half-circle cut out bearing bars. The door was halfway open, making the inside visible. A filthy, blood-stained mattress was spread out on the dirt coated concrete floor. There were also scratch marks on the walls.

A sensation of fight or flight raced through him but he knew he didn't have a chance at either being successful. Would this be where he would spend the remainder of his time alive? He didn't even know how long that would be.

Jim shoved him in just about the same time Luke shuffled down the hall carrying what Davey had asked for: a beer and a chair.

"Thank you, Luke," he nodded with a condescending tone. Luke continued to frown and walk away down the hall.

He was in great peril, but his mind was racing like the profiler he was. There was a definite wedge between Luke and his family. He wasn't the same. In fact, he didn't even look like the rest of them. If only he could talk to him he might be able to get inside his mind and find a way to get help. For now, he could do nothing.

"That'll do, Jim… I have some business to take care of," Davey said. It was obvious he wanted his time alone with the agent.

He grabbed his chair with his empty hand and pulled it into the room, closing the door behind him. Again, there was only a single lightbulb above. Davey squatted and sat backward on the chair, his feet hanging over the sides as he looked Reid down.

"So… here we are," he started with a relaxed sigh.

Reid wished he would stop looking at him. Just his expression made him want to vomit.

"What do you want?" Reid asked distantly.

"I told you, son. I need to teach you a little something… but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Now what is that on your chest there?"

Reid almost forgot about the carvings. They stopped hurting a few hours ago. Now they were starting to heal a little bit, but not much. However, they still portrayed the one word distinctly.

"Angie," he murmured. He didn't want to go into detail with her Uncle. The man might discover something else he needed "punishment" for. Reid wished it could be over already. But he knew that these kinds of people liked to draw everything out slowly, waiting for the final climax.

"She's a pistol, that one," he snorted with amusement, "But what a looker."

Not wanting to offend, Reid semi-nodded in agreement. It was then that Davey really began looking at what it said. Reid actually saw some sort of like pop on in his eyes.

"Spencer, right? Why yah so tense, buddy? You look like you're gonna jump right out of your skin. How 'bout a drink?" he questioned. With a booming laughing he picked up his beer and poured half of it over Reid's head. The smell of the alcohol made the young man feel nauseous in his dehydrated condition.

"But you… no, you don't like girls do yah?" he asked in a rhetorical manner. "No, I know your type. You like a niiiice loooong dick in your mouth."

"N-no, no I don't… I like girls," Reid argued as his eyes glazed over in helplessness.

"Our Angie is a pretty good judge of character. You questioning that, boy?" Davey interrogated.

Before Reid could even answer, Davey began to take a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. Reid withdrew into the corner of the room, attempting to get in some sort of fighting stance. But this guy was twice his size. There would be no overpowering him.

"I think you like being fucked… I think you like it _a lot_," Davey continued with a smile as he slowly approached Reid.

"I don't, I don't… please," Reid yelled at him. He was panicking. He was angry, disgusted and most of all frightened. If it was anyone else they wouldn't let someone do this to them. He was weak.

"Well I do," Davey confessed with a grin.

He then made a sudden lunge at the agent. His hands were powerful and forced Reid's own in front of him, handcuffing him. Reid made an attempt to wriggle free, but Davey pushed him down on the mattress.

Feebly, he crawled towards the door with his handcuffed hands outstretched towards the light. But he was pulled back by an intense force. Then Davey was on top of him. The weight was crushing and he could feel his ribs bending inside of him. He could hardly even breathe.

Reid couldn't help but scream as Davey's hands made his way down to his waist, attempting to unbutton his pants. Reality was fuzzy now. He screamed no over and over again and after a while it just kept echoing as everything went into slow motion. The large man's cold hands massaged his back with a deep moan and then withdrew; returning to scratch Reid's bare, exposed back.

The young agent's face was pushed against the filthy mattress. He could actually smell the blood that seeped in time after time. He tried to imagine something pleasant, something that could take him far from here, but the fear was too much. He'd already wet himself out of pure human instinct when presented with pure horror.

"Oh yeah boy, you like this don't you?" Davey asked with an aroused yell. Reid could only lay there as unwanted tears streamed down his face, but things were coming back into focus. When he didn't answer with words Davey boomed, "DON'T YOU?!" while he pulled Reid backwards by the scalp.

Reid knew he was only going to accept one answer, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. He had to maintain his pride. Like Gideon said, he could not let anyone break him. Reid knew that Morgan or Hotch would say the same if they had any idea where he was.

"No, I don't," he argued through clenched teeth. Reid closed his eyes and waiting for the outcome.

He could practically feel the rage building within Davey as the man straddled him.

"I'm gonna make you like it you little fucker!" he raged as he pulled his own pants down along with Reid's boxer's making him completely exposed.

The cool air of the dungeon room swept over Reid's back. This was actually happening.

The next moment he felt Davey inside of him with an immense thrust. The pain was incredible. Reid could feel his insides tearing away and the man thrust in and out. He never felt so helpless in all his life. And Davey did not retreat. It went on for what help like hours. The older man was penetrating every crevice of his body and forcing his mouth upon him. After a while Reid just slipped away, hiding in his broken mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ**

She was spinning. Or maybe the world behind her eyes was rotating around her, she couldn't be sure. Jennifer grasped her sister's hands as the spun around in an infinite circle on the grassy lawn of her front yard. It was summertime, but the air was free of humidity and smelled like flowers and freshly mown grass. It was a simple game, but they laughed and laughed on all the same. They kept going faster and faster until they would inevitably fall to the ground. Jennifer could make out her sister mouthing something. Then it transferred into words… _Wake up Jenny._

J.J's eyes flashed open as she awoke from her dream. It all seemed so real to her that for a moment she forgot where she was. Then it flooded back: the case, the car, the house, the family, the pain. Her body reminded her as well with aching limbs and the new wounds streaking her back. Now she remembered why she was in this darkness. She tried to escape to no avail and then the whipping. By the smell of her surroundings she guessed she was underground, most likely in the basement… and alone.

The need to know if her friends were actually alive was ripping her apart inside. It was almost two days since she saw them and now she didn't know what to think. She never doubted their strength, but they were all outnumbered and weakened. And then there was the question if the rest of the team had any clue where they might be. They were completely off the map and it would be an impossible task, but if anyone could do it, it would be the rest of the BAU.

J.J was lying on her stomach on what felt like a cot of sorts. The room was dark, except for a beam of light that peaked in through a barred window on the door. She wanted to get up to evaluate her new surroundings, but every time she moved her wounds burned.

Faintly, she heard voices. They quietly echoed down into her cell. It was difficult to make out what they were saying exactly. But then she heard Emily. Her voice sounded fiercely strong. A part of her anxiety melted away; her friend was alive. She still had no clue what condition she might be in, but she was breathing and talking. The thought of Reid still weighed her down. Was Emily protecting him? Or was she mourning him in her own way?

_Well look what we have her, a real life doctor!_

It was a new voice, but it confirmed the fact that Reid was there. She didn't like the tone this man was using. The drawl of his voice was pepped up as if he was enjoying himself a little too much. With that thought, J.J had to assume he was some relation of Angie's.

A few minutes went by without the captors raising their voices loud enough for her to hear. Then she heard footsteps making their way down the corridor. She had no choice but to get up now. J.J needed to know what was going on out there.

Her wounds flared with pain as she lifted herself upright on the cot. Standing up wasn't much easier with her sore legs. She managed to maneuver herself against the wall for support as she stumbled to the door. It felt exactly like the numbness in a dream, where the need to get away is overpowered, making the legs buckle under. They must have drugged her again.

Through a haze, she peered out of the tiny barred window, trying to find some glimpse of her friend's condition. Her stomach dropped and she felt suddenly sober at the sight of her beaten friend. They were dragging him down the walkway, Reid looking as though he was a broken marionette. It pained J.J to see he wasn't even fighting. She wanted to call out to him, but knew calling attention to herself would make it less likely for her to do something to help.

She didn't hear anything but the dripping of a pipe and the grunt of Angie's father walking by. Then the screaming started. There was no doubting it came from Reid. J.J clenched her eyes shut as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. Her wounds sent small bursts of stinging pain, but nothing comparable to what she felt internally.

It went on for what seemed like an hour until all the noise seemed to stop. Just one more sound. She just needed one more sound to know he was alive. Those couldn't be the last sounds she heard from one of her dearest friends, the godfather to her child. She wouldn't accept it.

A set of footsteps pattered down the hall. She didn't care which one of them it was. Her indifference ceased at the sound of the turning lock.


End file.
